


Somebody to love: a minion's tale

by flamyshine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Despicable Me AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Minions, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam the Minion leads a successful life after winning ‘Minion Idol’ season 8. But his heart aches to find someone to love and the loneliness gets worse whenever he attends the moon-watching meetings. He likes his watching partner Gru, but many creatures come and watch with their loved ones. If only he could find someone else to watch the moon with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to love: a minion's tale

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters and this is probably a work of fiction.  
>  **Warning** : Adam’s awkward flirting may cause second-hand embarrassment.  
>  **Author’s note** : When I saw a minion version of Adam, I had to imagine him with a Tommy minion XD The name of the artist is in the corner of the art :) For those who are unfamiliar with minions, they are little, yellow, chubby creatures that work for Gru who has gone from a super villain to a super dad. But in this story, minions are just another species that we share the planet with.
> 
>    
> 

“Can anybody~ find me~ somebody toooo love~” Adam was singing one of his favorite Queen songs while fixing his hair in front of the mirror. It was the night of the full moon, which meant that it was time to attend the monthly ‘Moonlighters’ meeting.

‘Ah, I can only hope that someone cute comes out tonight.’ Adam tried to feel hopeful as he smiled into the mirror. He had earned money and fame after releasing his first album and finishing his first tour, but love was nowhere to be seen. He had minions and other creatures chatting him up at parties, but none of them had touched his heart. It wasn’t like he had impossibly high standards; he just wanted a muse and someone to watch the moon with.

The thought of the moon made him smile wilder. Nothing brought him more peace and inspiration than the yellow, chubby moon. He had just come back to L.A. after a nationwide tour, so it had been a while since he had watched the moon through a telescope. He also missed talking to his fellow moon watchers, especially his partner Gru. He wondered how he and his daughters were doing as he checked himself in the mirror one last time.

‘Oh, right. The CDs!’ Gru had asked on his daughters’ behalf for autographed CDs of his ‘Glam Minion Tour’ live album. He had heard that they had recently taken interest in music and hoped that his singing was good enough for them. Packing his bag in a hurry, Adam flew out the door. He couldn’t wait to see his friends and drool over the moon.

 

“Gru!” Adam spotted his partner in the middle of the rooftop.

“Adam!” Gru folded his long body in half to throw an arm around Adam’s shoulders. “You’re back from tour!”

“Yeah! It was amazing!” Adam told him all about it while they waited for everyone to show up.

“So you have a little bit of time these days, yes?” Gru asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, for a few weeks. Why?”

“It’s just that two of my girls, Margo and Agnes, have been asking for vocal lessons.”

“Really? How exciting!” Adam remembered the thrill of getting his first vocal lessons as a kid.

“I told them I’d find them a teacher and you know I only want the best for my girls.”

“Of course. You’re a great father.”

“Thank you. And, you’re the best singer on this whole planet!” Gru made the biggest circle that he could manage with his long arms. His daughters’ wild gestures were clearly rubbing off on him.

“Haha, that’s so sweet of you. Thanks.” Adam blushed. His friend was generous with his words tonight. “So you want me to ask around and see if anyone’s interested?”

Gru shook his head with a panicked look on his face. “No! I want _you_!”

Adam heard chuckles from other members who had intentionally misunderstood Gru’s words. “You’re sure? I’d love to sing with your girls, but…”

“Yes! I’m very sure.” Gru grabbed Adam’s hands and earned more chuckles. “Please?”

“Sure.” Adam shrugged. “What’s the point of staying at home all alone? I might as well bond with some young souls.”

Gru let go of his friend’s hands and looked down at the lonely set of shoulders. He rubbed his chin as his brilliant mind came up with an idea. Yes, he knew just the right remedy for his good old friend.

 

The next day, Gru welcomed Adam into his house with a smile that he only reserved for the moon and his daughters. “Come in! I’ll have to apologize for not having enough space at the moment. We’re getting the house redone, so you’ll have to share the music room with the guitar teacher.”

“Oh, when does the lesson end?” Adam let Gru take his coat.

“It just started.”

“Then perhaps I could teach in the backyard? It’s always nice to sing in the nature.”

“I’m sorry, but that won’t be possible. I was going to meditate in the backyard just now.” Gru was glad that he was a natural born liar.

“You meditate?” Adam was surprised. Gru didn’t seem like the meditating kind.

“Yes. You have a problem with that?”

“No, of course not. Then maybe I can teach in the front yard.”

“Eh, sorry again. I just instructed one of my minions to mow the lawn. It’s very important for the grass to be mowed right now.”

“Okay… I guess I’ll have to share the space then.”

“Excellent decision!” Gru grinned and pushed Adam towards the music room. “I already informed the guitar teacher about the situation and he was very kind to understand.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Yes. And, the fact that he’s single is also a relief.” Gru couldn’t help himself.

“Why is that a relief?” Adam asked, confused.

Gru grinned with alarming intensity. “You’ll see, my friend. You’ll see.”

Adam followed Gru into the music room and was glad to see that it was a fairly large space. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem to share it with the guitar tea… He gasped as he put his hands on his cheeks and drooled. He couldn’t help it. It was his default mode whenever he met someone his type.

The minion that was playing the acoustic guitar was short and chubby and had flawless yellow skin. The one-eyed beauty was wearing a grey T-shirt under his tight, black overall and half of his head was stylishly shaved. He was wearing eyeliner around his gorgeous brown eye and creepers on his probably equally gorgeous feet. He also had silver piercings in his ears that matched the color of his nails.

Once he got himself back under control, Adam pulled out the handkerchief from his chest pocket and dealt with the drool. Thankfully, only his students had seen it and Gru was nowhere around to laugh at him.

“Are you okay?” The youngest, Agnes, asked with a worried look on her face.

“Yes, sweetheart. I’m great!” Adam bit his tongue as the guitar teacher and Edith looked up from their guitars. His voice had been too loud. He gave them an apologetic smile and tore his eyes away. He was a professional; he should be able to focus on his lesson.

Meanwhile, Tommy took a good look at the vocal teacher. He was so hot, looking like he had walked out of a yellow wet dream. His black hair looked thick and healthy, and his blue eyes seemed kind and curious. They were lined in black behind a pair of fashionable silver goggles. He was wearing a typical blue overall, but the letter ‘A’ was sewn in yellow and black on his chest pocket. There were spikes on his leather gloves and shoes, and he seemed to have freckles everywhere. They looked like little gold stars on his light yellow skin and Tommy’s fingers ached for a touch.

“Tommy?” Edith tried to get his attention back.

“Sorry. Where were we?” Tommy shook his head and hid behind his bangs.

“Here!” Edith pointed at the music sheet and giggled; her teacher had turned orange. This was going to be even more fun than she had expected.

 

“Okay, sweeties. Let’s take five.” Adam patted his students on the back and let them run out of the room. He saw Edith run out with her sisters too, so he assumed that the guitar teacher was having a break as well. He thought about going over to say hi, but the other teacher was already headed his way.

“Hi, I’m Tommy. Nice to meet you.” Tommy held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Adam. Nice to meet you too!” Adam shook the warm hand. Thank God that he had gotten a manicure yesterday.

“I know who you are.” Tommy smiled. “I’ve followed your career since you were on Minion Idol. I voted for you every week.”

“You did? Thank you!” Adam figured that he should say something nice too. “Nice overall!”

“Thanks.”

“Is it Armani?”

“Uh, no. It’s from Wal-Mart.”

“Oh! Well, it looks so good on you that it looks like Armani! Hahaha!”

The girls cringed behind the door, but Tommy didn’t seem to mind the awkwardness.

“Is yours Armani then?”

“No, um, my mom made it for me…” Adam scratched the back of his neck. He hoped that Tommy didn’t think of him as a mama’s boy.

“Aww!” The girls let out a collective squee.

“How skillful of her.” Tommy smiled. “I don’t think my mom could make clothes. They look very nice on you.”

“You think so? Thanks!” Adam beamed and grew more confident. “If it’s okay to ask, could you tell me where you got your eyeliner? I’d love my eyes to look that beautiful.”

Tommy didn’t hesitate to seize the day. He now understood why Gru had insisted that he had to come in today instead of tomorrow. “Tell you what. How about I tell you over dinner? The lesson’s gonna end soon and I’m starving.”

“Sure!” Adam answered a little too quickly. “We all need to eat dinner anyway!”

“Awesome. I know a place just around the corner.” Tommy grinned and went back to his guitar. He was star-struck and he loved it.

 

“So how do you know Gru?” Adam asked as he sipped his milk shake. “I know him from our moon-watching club. He’s my partner.”

“We’re in the same horror movie club,” Tommy answered after he had swallowed a bite of his burger. “He likes it when people scream and run away in fear.”

“That sounds like Gru, haha.”

“Yeah, old habits die hard.” Tommy laughed along. “Hey, do you want to see my tats? They’re characters from horror movies.”

Adam nodded and tried to keep a clean mind as Tommy rolled up his sleeves. He thought that Tommy was kind to explain the tattoos one by one, giving him as many details as possible. He wasn’t familiar with any of the characters, but he thought that he could get used to Tommy’s melodious voice and passionate tone.

“Do you want to touch them?”

Adam barely managed not to swallow the milk shake the wrong way. It was only their first date and Tommy was asking if he wanted to touch his arms. “But of course!”

“Go ahead then.” Tommy held out both arms on the table.

Adam put a trembling hand on the yellow skin with his heart in his throat. He was a tactile minion and had enjoyed his fair share of dates, but touching Tommy’s tattoos in public felt very intimate. He gulped as he marveled at the soft skin. He was unable to pay much attention to the tattoos as his mind quickly went down the drain; he wondered what other parts of Tommy would be this soft and which parts would be hard.

“What do you think?” Tommy had to say something to release some of the tension in the air. Adam’s touches were turning him into an orange mess.

“I think they’re horrific!” Adam smiled before realizing what he had said. “I mean it in a good way! They’re horrific because these are horror tats…”

“Yeah, I get it. Thanks.” Tommy laughed. Adam was such a dork.

They talked about music, other places with good food, and the new leader of the minions among many other things. Tommy found Adam insightful while Adam thought that Tommy had a delightful sense of humor.

“It’s MAC.” Tommy kept his side of the deal when they came out of the restaurant.

Adam blinked. He only caught the last word since he had been busy staring at Tommy’s lips. ‘Did he just say mack? He wants me to kiss him??’

Adam took a deep breath, feeling like he was going to faint like the diva that he was. He licked his lips and leaned down. It would be rude not to fulfill his date’s wishes. Curling an arm around Tommy’s waist and lifting Tommy’s chin, he pressed their lips together as gently as he could.

Tommy’s eye grew wide before it shut out the world. It was hard to believe that he was kissing Adam the Minion. He didn’t think that they should be doing this where everyone could see them, but he found it difficult to end the kiss.

“I’m not complaining, but what was that for?” Tommy asked as he blushed. Who knew that the rock star was such a good kisser?

“Um, I thought you wanted us to mack?”

Tommy looked confused for a moment before he started to laugh. “You asked about my eyeliner. I was telling you that it was MAC.”

“Oh… oh! I’m sorry! Oh my god, I’m so…” Adam didn’t get to finish his sentence since Tommy had pulled him down for another kiss. He had no idea if he had been starved of kisses or if Tommy was that good of a kisser, but he really felt like fainting now. But he was a rock star. He had a reputation to remain. So he gathered whatever brain cells that were left and took control of the kiss.

Tommy moaned and held onto Adam’s chest pocket. He felt as if he could write the best songs in the world as long as Adam kept kissing him. He wondered if Adam would sing for his guitar someday.

“So um, thanks for the burger.” Adam tucked Tommy’s hair behind his ear and kissed him on the nose.

“You paid. I’m the one who should say thanks.”

“But you’re the one who brought us here!”

“I guess.” Tommy shrugged.

Adam rubbed his cheek before asking, “Listen, I don’t know if you have plans for the night or if you think I’m being clingy, but would you like to do something with me? We could talk some more at my place, but I don’t want you to think I’m trying to lure you into my Glam Lair as they call it, so uh, we could also go somewhere else?”

Tommy giggled and nodded. He liked how shy Adam seemed to be around him. He enjoyed seeing him being all charismatic on stage, but he also found this new side of him adorable. “There’s this movie they’re showing. It’s called ‘Murder on the Moon’.”

“Did you say Moon?” Adam couldn’t hide his interest.

“Yeah. And, if it gets too scary, you can always hide in my arms.”

“Oh my, how generous of you.” Adam smirked as Tommy tried to keep a straight face before they burst into a fit of laughter.

The heavy lump in Adam’s heart got lighter as he laughed into the cool night. It was a wonder that he could feel this different just twenty-four hours later. Was this the magic of the moon that everyone talked about? Looking into Tommy’s eye, he realized that he might’ve finally found somebody to love.

 

_One month later…_

Adam strutted onto the rooftop with Tommy’s hand tight in his grip. He wanted everyone to see that he had managed to bring his loved one.

“Oh dear, it looks like Gru and Adam broke up.”

“Really? Too bad. I thought they were cute together!”

Tommy looked up at Adam as he followed him to their spot.

“Haha, they’re just messing with you. Gru isn’t my type. _You_ are.”

“I heard that! And, contrary to popular belief, I have feelings now!” Gru grumbled from Adam’s right as he let his new partner Lucy take her turn at the telescope.

After patting Gru on the arm, Adam turned his focus back on Tommy. “You know, my guitarist wants to leave the band.”

“What? What in the name of minion is wrong with him? He must be dying.”

Adam chuckled as he shook his head. “Nah, I guess we have different musical visions.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand.

“Thanks. So I was wondering…” Adam tried to steel himself in case Tommy said no.

“Yes?”

“Would you be interested in playing lead guitar for me?” Adam squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Tommy. He really hoped that Tommy would say yes. Once the idea of having Tommy in his bed, sorry, _band_ had settled in his brain, it was the only thing that he had been able to think about.

“But I don’t have any experience in playing in a big band. I’m no match to Monte the Minion.”

“I’m not looking for another Monte, Tommy. I think we have great chemistry and you seem to understand where I want to go with my music.”

Tommy remembered all the evenings when his guitar had answered to Adam’s singing. There was no doubt that they were musically compatible and he had secretly dreamed of playing in Adam’s band. “I’m flattered, but shouldn’t you ask the other band members too?”

“I did! I asked them all and they’re happy to welcome you into the family.”

Tommy savored the special moment. This was the big break that he had been waiting for. His dreams were finally coming true. “Then yes! I’d love to play music with you!”

“Thank you, Tommy! Thank you so much!” Adam couldn’t resist picking him up and twirling him around. He paid no attention to Gru who pretended to regret having played matchmaker. “How about we go celebrate later? Shake our yellow booties?”

“We’ve been dating for a month, Adam. Can we please shake them at your place?”

Adam turned bright orange as he pictured exactly that. He had been doing his best to be a gentleminion, but it would be rude not to fulfill his boyfriend’s wishes. “I see no reason why we can’t.”

“Yes!” Tommy stood on tiptoe and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. “You wanna go first?” He pointed at the telescope. He was feeling generous.

“Why, thank you.”

Curling an arm around Tommy’s waist, Adam looked into the telescope. There it was: the full moon in all its golden glory. Letting out a happy sigh, he thanked the moon for bringing him Tommy the Minion. His yellow life now felt complete and he could only hope that it would turn gold someday as their love grew stronger and stronger.

 


End file.
